


No Mercy (Sometimes)

by amithegamer1



Series: No Mercy (Sometimes) Parts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gun Violence, M/M, Mob Boss Ava Sharpe, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: He lied to my mom, that's okay. But then he touched her, slapped her right in the face. after I lost my sister I do no mercy. I said I will always protect them, I failed my sister, but I'm not going to fail my mother. I said I don't do mercy, so my father hit my mother, I didn't show any mercy I put a bullet right into his chestJust because I'm a woman, does mean I can't handle myself. And you don't play with my family, my money, and my heart. Might be soft on my friends, family, but that doesn't mean if they mess with me, I won't kill them. but I show mercy sometimesPart 1
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, Ava Sharpe/Original Character(s), Charlie/Astra Logue, Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Original Male Character(s)
Series: No Mercy (Sometimes) Parts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204322
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. She has no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This book might take a long time to update since school started back but I will try to update on friday-sunday.

He lied to my mom, that's okay. But then he touched her, slapped her right in the face. after I lost my sister I do no mercy. I said I will always protect them, I failed my sister, but I'm not going to fail my mother. I said I don't do mercy, so my father hit my mother, I didn't show any mercy I put a bullet right into his chest.

Just because I'm a woman, does mean I can't handle myself. And you don't play with my family, my money, and my heart. Might be soft on my friends, family, but that doesn't mean if mess with them, I won't kill them. but I show mercy sometimes.

"Damien If I need to remind you that I own you not the other way around," Ava says, as the man stares at her.

"If my best friend didn't love you so much I would've shot you right in the head," Ava says, pushing the desert eagle against his forehead.

"But next time I will show no mercy," Ava says, before pulling the gun away, and shooting him in the chest, causing him, to groan in pain.

"take him away," Ava says, as her men nod, and grabs him.

"come back when your wound heals," Ava says, as they took Damien away.

Ava sighs, she moving towards her desk, she closes her eyes, as she leans against her desk, blood... "Gary," Ava calls out, for him, he quickly runs into the room.

"Yes?" Gary asks as Ava opens her eyes.

"Clean up the blood," Ava says, as Gary nods, and Ava stands up straight.

"And make sure you get the bloodstain out of my carpet," Ava shouts, leaving the room.

People might think she's cold and does have a heart. But she learned from the best to not trust any word without proof, to let anyone in until she show their real self, Ava walks into her room, she scans the room, before chuckling "I'm not stupid," Ava says, as the person walked out of the shadows.

"I never said you were," the voice says, as Ava sighs, not really want to play their games.

"what are you doing here?" Ava asks as the shadow shrugged their shoulders.

"oh no reason it's not like a work here," they say, Ava glared at them.

"I got a call about my father being shot?" She says, as Ava smirks, Nora sighs, Ava takes off her shirt.

"what happened?" Nora asks, causing Ava to chuckle.

"I just had to show him I run this business," Ava says, as Nora raised a brow.

"you shot to kill?" Nora asks, as Ava laugh.

"if I did you would saying rest in peace," Ava says, as Nora sighs.

"thank you," Nora says, as Ava buttons up her shirt.

"Just make sure he knows his place because next there is no mercy," Ava says, as Nora nods, a brunette walks into the room, Ava arched her brow.

"what's up?" Ava asks as the brunette threw a file on her table, Ava picks up the file, opening it.

** The Legends **

** Drug Gang **

** Leader Rip Hunter, Sara Lance. **

** Memebers Ray Palmer, Gideon, Nate Heywood, Charlie and Amaya Jiwe, Zari Tomaz, Behrad Tomaz, Oliver Queen. **

"who the fuck is the Legends?" Ava asks as Astra shrugged her shoulders.

"New gang they walking like they own this city," Astra says, as Nora laughs. 

"do they know who you are?" Nora asks, Ava chuckles, shaking her head.

"I don't know but they should know I own Star City," Ava says, staring at the two leaders.

_^^^_

"Star City biggest boss kills anyone in their way," Ray says, handing the captain's a file.

"who is he?" Rip asks, as Sara chuckles.

" she," Sara says, Sara looked at the leader, she was beautiful, but evil.

** Biúró Ama  
**

** Leader - Ava Sharpe, **

** Known members - Nora Drahk, Malcolm Merlyn, Damien Drahk, Leonard Snart. **

_Leonard Snart?_

Sara looks at Mick, who's drinking his third beer, "she killed Sinaloa Cartel," Zari says, getting Sara's attention.

"what?" Sara asks, as Nate stands up.

"how do you know that?" Nate asks, Gideon looks through the website.

"it's a whole website on her mystery mob," Gideon says, as Rip stood behind her.

"what does her know even mean," Sara asks, Mick, turned to her.

"Time Bureau," Mick says, causing everyone to look at him.

"In Irish," Mick says, Sara studies him, before looking at the website.

" she took down Bratva's boss," Sara says, as Charlie shakes her head.

"this girl is something," Charlie says, as Behrad nods, reading the screen.

"Taking down every boss," Behrad says, Amaya tilts her head.

"over or under her," Amaya says, shaking her head.

"how the hell do you think we're going to get in?" a voice says, Oliver.

"I can get us in," Mick says, as everyone turned around.

"She keeps everything in one place you just have to hope she's not there,"

_ ^^^ _

They got in but also got caught. The guards saw the legends and attacked. Sara got a lot down, as Nate and Ray fought off, a couple of guys, while Zari and Behrad tried to hack into the mob database. Gideon helped Rip fought off some guards, as Charlie and Oliver did the same.

_"This is beautiful," A voice says,_

TheLegendscontinues fighting, they paused when they heard _Green_ _Light_ by Rod Waves started playing, the Legends shared a couple of confused glares. They grew more confused when the guard moved away when the music started playing, "What the hell?" Oliver asks before two knives went into his back.

"Ollie!" Sara shouts, running to the man, a knife went flying into the air and hits Rip's leg, causing the man to fall, and groan in pain.

"Rip!" Gideon says, but Behrad pulls her back from moving.

As someone stopped clapping, causing the Legends to turn to the sound, it was the blonde. "Who the fuck you guys think you are?" Ava says, as a smug smile, as Sara growls.

"Try me," Ava warns, as Sara just stares at her.

"See you guys when you woke up," Ava says, as they shared confused looked, before feeling a sharp pain in the back of their necks, they all felt a lot of dizziness, as they passed out.

When Sara woke up, she was locked up in a chair. she turned to her one of the legends, and looked at their hands, zip-tied. "rise and shine, love," a voice say, as she opened her eyes, Ava, Sara stares at the blonde, before hitting her head against the blonde, it made Ava's nose bleed, Ava touched her nose, before chuckling.

"I deserved that I just killed your boyfriend," Ava says, as Sara shakes her head.

" he wasn't my boyfriend," Sara says, through her teeth.

"but he was your sister's?" Ava asks, Sara stares at her.

"the dead one," Ava says, as Sara tried not to roll her eyes.

"that's my only sister," Sara says, as Ava nods.

"hm," Ava hums, before looking around the room, seeing the others awake.

"Glad you guys are awake," Ava says, moving away, from Sara.

"You bitch," Gideon says, as Ava chuckles, before hitting Rip's leg, causing him to scream.

"Say it again I'm sure he loves the pain," Ava says, as Gideon stares at her.

Ava sighs, and smiles, moving around the room, looking at everyone. Before pulling out a gun shocking the legend, but not Mick nor Sara.

"the one thing I don't understand is you guys running into my business like you own the god damn place," Ava says, before shaking her head.

"and getting your friend killed," Ava says, pointing her gun, at Oliver's body.

"Man Ollie sounded like a nice guy," Ava says, making Sara angrier.

"by how you screamed his name, Love," Ava says, turning to Sara.

"His name is Oliver," Sara says, as Ava nods, at the new information.

"My bad Oliver," Ava says, before shooting him in the back.

"I just had to make sure he's dead," Ava says, as Sara stares at her, thinking of a million ways to kill her.

'Your captain here is a coward just like my father surprised you didn't leave," Ava says, as Gideon looked at Rip.

"as you did with your last team," Ava says, as Gideon's brows knit.

"Last team?" Gideon asks, Ava looked at Gideon, and tilt her head.

"Gideon are you new?" Ava asks, before looking at Rip.

"You haven't told the boo?" Ava asks, hitting the gun, on his leg, before standing up, and looked at Gideon again.

"sorry beautiful but he did this before," Ava says, as his co-captain stared at him, and he looked down in shame.

" he left his old team to guess a person change by time huh?" Ava says as Ava turned to a blonde man.

"Mr. Constantine," Ava says, getting the blonde man's attention.

"I will love to let Astra put a bullet into you," Ava says, as the man's eyes widened.

"But like she said it ain't good for business," Ava says, as the man smirks.

"Astra works for you now?" he asks, as Ava shakes her head.

"She doesn't work for me she works with me," Ava says, before kneeing the man in the stomach, causing the man to groan in pain. 

"I don't downgrade her," Ava says, as the legends stare at her.

"You don't have to kill my team," Rip says, as Ava pretends to think for a second, before frowning.

"hm? you right I don't," Ava says, before smirking.

"but I do have to kill you," Ava says, pulling the trigger, and shooting him right in the skull.

"No!" Gideon says, as Ava turns to her.

"Move I dare you," Ava says, pointing the gun, at Gideon, she stayed still.

"I already killed your friend Oliver now your captain," Ava says, smiling.

"do you think you guys your any different," Ava says, pointing the gun, at Ray, as the man's eyes widened.

"next you guys think to run into my business make sure I'm not here," Ava says, grimaced.

"wait there wouldn't be the next time," Ava says, Ray stares at her.

"what do you mean?" Ray asks, shocking everyone in the room, as Ava smirks.

"I either kill you," Ava says, pointing the gun at Ray.

"all of you," Ava says, moving the gun, towards everyone.

" or I go the easy way," Ava says, as Sara raised a brow.

"what's that?" Sara asks, as Ava chuckles.

"just know it's easy to love," Ava says, before tilting her head.

"since your their second captain and since you know is," Ava says, mimicking his death. 

"you make a decision," Ava says, the legend stares at the two.

"the dead one or the easy one," Ava says, pointing at Rip and Oliver's body, before pointing at the door.

Ava didn't wait for an answer for moving towards Mick.

"I thought you would've been smarter than this Mickey," Ava says, as the man stares at her.

"You thought would've kept everything in the same place?" Ava asks as Mick shook his head.

"I didn't think about it," Mick says, as Ava chuckles.

"you never do," Ava says, she smirks.

"Since your here let me give you the same fate as Leo," Ava says, pointing the gun at his head, as Sara's eyes widened.

"Wait!" Sara shouts, getting the blondes and the attention of the legend.

"I choose the easy way," Sara says, as Ava smiles, and Mick shakes his head.

"thank you," Ava says, moving towards Sara.

"I have no mercy for people who hurt my family, but I also have no mercy for family, don't push my buttons of someone will end with a bullet in their head and I ain't just your captain," Ava says, Sara tried not to stares into Ava's grey-blue eyes, her eyes were is just cold, Ava lifts her chin, forcing her to look at her,

_"and love, I own you and your team now,"_


	2. Daughter of A Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her twin, her ace, her best friend, her star, died in the hands of another dead man.

Ava untied the zip tie and left them in the room together. "So she owns us?" Ray asks, as Sara sighs.

"We work for her now," Sara says, Mick shook his head.

"You should've done that," Mick says, Sara looks towards Mick.

"I did it to save your damn life I didn't want someone else I love to die," Sara snaps, as Amaya put on her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"I believe she made the right decision," Amaya says, as a woman gets pushed into the room.

"whoa," Behrad says, as Ray ran beside the girl.

"Are you okay?" Ray asks as the girl touched her side.

"I think my ribs are broken," The girl says, as Mick sighs, and shook his head.

"I think I can help with that," Gideon says, causing Ray to smile.

"Gideon use to be a doctor," Ray says, with a smile.

"She's going to help you okay?" Ray says, as the girl turned to him, and stood up,

"You're so gullible," the girl says, as Ray tilted his head.

"huh?" Ray asks.

"Get away from me, Palmer," the woman says, before taking off her hood, causing the legend's eyes to widen, but not Mick.

"Nora," Ray whispers, Nora shook her head.

"the first rule being in a mob," Nora starts, as Ava walked into the room.

"Is don't trust anyone, not even your family," Ava says, finishing her sentence.

"Raymond come here," Nora says, Ray nods, and moved in front of her, before he could even do anything she made him turn around, Ava moved behind Nora, as Nora moved out of the way, Ava quickly grabbed his hand, turned him around, kicked the back of his knee and then pushed him to the floor. Nora looks at Sara, who staring at Ava, Nora smirks, as Sara clenched her fist.

"Move I dare you," Nora says, Sara turns to Nora, rage flowed through her like lava.

Amaya pulled Sara away, from Nora. "Lady, why are you so mean?" Ray asks, face against the floor.

"Why are you so gullible?" Ava asked.

Nora nodded for Ava, to stop, Ava nods, and lets out of his hand, moving away from the man, Ray stands up, rubbing his hand. "Ray knows what he's doing he knows who to trust and who no to trust," Sara says, as Nora scoffs.

"I wouldn't believe until I see it," Nora says, Sara glares at her.

"Are you her lap dog or something?" Sara asked.

"I'm no one lap dog," Nora says, Sara rolled her eyes.

"Captain you let your own captain, your best friend, and you almost got him killed," Nora says, pointing to Ray.

"Don't disrespect me of someone actually going to end up dead," Nora says, Sara stares at Nora, as Ava smiles.

"You two fighting is a fight I would pay to see," Ava says, Nora roll her eyes.

"You would pay to see any fight," Nora says, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Running money like it's paper," Nora mumbles,

"technically-," Ray starts, before Nora glares at him.

"Shut up Palmer," Nora says, as Ava opened the door walking in, with Nora following behind.

"Why is she so mean?" Nate asks, when they were sure, the two was out of the room.

"Everyone has a past it changes a person," Sara says,

_Ava's first murder is when she was seven, she was playing with her father's gun when a man walked into the room, Ava returned the gun, to the man, and was going to pretend to shoot it, but the gun wasn't on safety lock. She shoots the man right in the head, her father ran to the sound, he raised a brow, at Ava, before seeing the man on the ground, "I'm not mad," He says, knowing what Ava was about to ask._

_"I'm just glad you killed the right person," Dylan says, taking the gun away, from his daughter,_

_"let me show you how to shoot it the right way," Dylan says, as Ava smiles. she didn't know what she got herself into she just happy she was spending today with her dad._

_After that day, Ava followed her father's lead, helped him with deals, murders, with everything. But her twin, Josslyn, didn't like it. One day, Ava got into a bad deal. It ended with a shoot out, Josslyn asked the boss of the whole deal, to take Ava out of the business. It ended up with his getting a bullet to the head._

_Ava was in a rage, her sister tried to get her out of the gang, but this was her life. she couldn't leave, she was fifteen, when she got her second right kill. She shoots the man who killed her sister, right in the head. Like he did it for her, she took all of the supplies to her father. He smiles proudly, at his daughter. "I'm glad I raised you right," Dylan says, that night Ava lost her star, her ace, her best friend, her ride and die..._

_That night she also the heartless daughter of a bastard, she is today. She tried to show love, but it always ended badly, always someone ended up dead, and not her. Ava wasn't going to let someone in, to destroy her. she promised herself that, until she met Nora, she changed everything. I gave her the cold shoulders, but Nora just showed kindness, she wanted out of her father's business she wanted her own business._

_She hated living in a man shadow, she wants her own shadow. The night Ava killed her father, for hitting her mother, she became the biggest mob boss, in star city. She also lost her mother that night, so made her mother left, she didn't understand that this was Ava's life now, and she had to accept that. Ava loves her mother, and she needs to let her go._

Ava made them, turn in their phones, for wireless phones, Ava sighs, shaking her head. she stood in the mirror, with her gun, in her hand. she chuckles, _"You're evil,"_ A remembers her ex saying, before Astra shot her in the head, _"You're devil I guess I did raise you right,"_ Ava remembers her father saying that to him, he didn't run, he stood there waiting for Ava to pull the trigger and she did, she _killed_ her father, with no hesitation. 

"Heartless daughter of a bastard," Ava repeats, her father said that to her a million times, Ava stared at herself in the mirror. Josslyn would've hated who Ava had turned into, a monster, a murder, someone just like their father. she's glad she's not here, Ava smirks.

_"See you in hell pops,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just took some time because I changed the first chapter into chapter 3 so I need to write a bit more of chapter 3 when probably tomorrow it will be out!


	3. Kill Or Be Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feelings that makes you sick inside, and that blinds your eyes with green...

Sara didn't know the easy way was working for the blonde. That was the only way she wasn't going to kill them, at least she hopes. Even though she was a criminal she had her own life, working as a barista, at the local coffee, by her old apartment. Even a criminal has to pay their bills.

Ava made them leave everything, they had behind them, Sara really didn't have to leave nothing, since her parents wouldn't dare talk to her, and her sister's dead. And her childhood best friend just got murdered by the woman she's now working for.

Ava let Sara leave, it confused her, on why she let her leave, she easily she didn't ask questions. Sara notice something was up but she didn't question, she just went to the coffee shop.

Even if she tried to leave, she couldn't leave her team, and she knew some how Ava would find. And if she did she knew it would've ended badly. When she got her, she greeted her coworkers, before moving the front. she was working with Mark, today on the usual she would've have thought is was a bad idea. "Hey may a help you?" Sara says, before looking at the consumer. when she noticed the person, it was a tall blonde, her world stopped, "hey, love," Ava says, Mark's brows knit.

For a long time, Sara knew Mark liked, even loved have, they tried dating, but Sara broke it off. She didn't feel the same way for her, dating him made her realize she was more into women. they thought she made it clear she wanted to be friend, but how he's looking at Ava, tells her otherwise.

If only he knew staring at her like that, could get him killed. Sara looked at Mark, before looking back at Ava, who has a smug smile, on her face, Sara sighs, "excuse me, Mark," Sara says, as the man nods, she lifts the trapdoor, before moving towards Ava, and grabbing her waist, and pulling her away.

"what the hell are you doing here? how did you know where I was?" Sara asks, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I tracked you," Ava says, nonchalantly, Sara raised her brow.

"That drug didn't just knock you out," Ava says, with a wink, as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Can you leave? I promised I will come back,"

"What you didn't want a murder in your place," Ava says, loudly enough for the whole coffee to hear her, as Sara eyes widened.

"Shhh," Sara says, as Ava smirks.

"I don't trust you so I staying until you get off," Ava says, as Sara shake her head.

"That's in four hours," Sara says, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"I got nothing better to do love," Ava says, starting to walk away, as Sara grabbed her arm.

"Don't call me love people going to think we're dating," Sara says, as Ava smiles.

"We are," Ava says, Sara's brows knit.

"what?" Sara asks, as Ava looked at Mark.

"Well in other people eyes we are," Ava says, Sara groans.

"Can you interduce me to this man who's obviously jealous of me," Ava says, with a smile.

"I mean who isn't," Ava says, Sara scoffs.

"Your so full of yourself," Sara says, Ava smirks.

"So would you if you were me," Ava says, as they walked to Mark.

"Hey Mark," Sara says, as the man smiles, before looking at Ava.

"So your the ex?" Ava asks, as Mark nods, Ava warps her arm around Sara's waist, Sara tried to best not to pull away, from the touch.

"yeah and you are?" he asks, as Ava smiles.

"the new better girlfriend," Ava says, Mark raised a brow,

"Better?" Mark says, as Ava smirks.

"I'm always better," Ava says, as Sara closed her eyes, and sighed.

"hm," Mark hums, as Sara opened her eyes, and forced a smile.

"Mark is Ava my girlfriend," Sara says, as Mark smiles.

"Nice to meet you Ava," Mark says, as Ava smiled back.

"same here, Lark," Ava says, the man shook his head.

"Mark," He says, Ava smiles.

"Lark sounds better," Ava says, Sara tried not to roll her eyes.

"I got to work sugar plum talk to you later," Sara says, Mark raised a brow, at the nickname.

"alright honey bunny," Ava says, tapping Sara's nose, with her finger, before walking away.

"Honey Bunny?" Mark asks, as Sara forced a laugh.

"Don't ask," Sara says, as Mark nod.

_Literally don't ask_

"I'm glad you moving on," Mark says, as Sara sighs.

_You poor man_

"me too," Sara says, with a smile.

A consumer walks to them, Sara smiles, before taking their order. As Sara walked towards where Mark was, making the coffee. "how long have two been together?" Mark asks, Sara forced a smile.

_Are we still talking about this?_

"Around four months," Sara says, as Mark raised his brow.

"Have she ever cheated?" Mark asks, surprising Sara.

"huh?" Sara asks, as Mark pointed to Ava and a brunette woman, who touches the blonde's arm.

"No that's just her have personal," Sara says, as Mark raised a brow.

"You know us outgoing people," Sara says, with a forced chuckle, as Mark nod, surprisingly, believing it.

"uh excuse me," Sara says, leaving Mark, before walking towards, Ava.

Ava raised a brow, as Sara grabbed her arm, pulling her away, from the brunette.

"What are you doing?" Sara says, Ava's brows knit.

"what?" Ava asks, Sara sighs.

"Why are you feeling with people while we're _dating_?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders, nonchalantly.

"I'm not flirting I'm chatting," Ava says, Sara actually rolled her eyes.

"well your chatting looks a lot like flirting," Sara says, Ava sighs.

"what do you want?" Ava asks.

"All I need for you to do is stop being touchy I don't about everything else," Sara says, as Ava nods.

"hm alright," Ava says, before looking at the man.

"and tell Lark to mind his business," Ava says, knowing Sara didn't do this for her own reason.

"You know his name is Mark," Sara says, as Ava raised a brow.

"do I?" Ava asks, Sara sighs, as Ava walked away.

Sara got back to work, few hours later, the trap phone Ava gave her ding, Sara sighs, before looking at the phone, she looked at the phone's notification.

 ** _We need to leave now_** Sara read before looking at Ava, who's waiting for her at the door, Sara shakes her head, before turning to Mark. "Hey Mark," Sara says, causing the man to turn to her.

"Hm?" He hums.

"I'm going to get off early I have to do something," Sara says, as Mark nods,

"Alright I'll cover for you," he says, as Sara smiles.

"Thank you," Sara says, giving him a quick hug, before walking towards Ava.

"come on," Ava says, walking out of the coffee shop, as Sara followed her.

Sara grew more confused, as the walked door, the familiar side walk, "where are we going?"

"Never ask questions just follow,"

_Mick's?_

Ava knocks on the door, far moments later, a small child came to the door, with a huge smile, when she saw Ava. "Auntie Ava!" the child says, hugging the blonde.

"Hey Ladybug," Ava says, surprisingly Sara that the women didn't push the child away.

"is your daddy home?" Ava asks, as the small girl nod, with a smile, as a woman walked towards them.

"Lita who was at the door," the woman trails off, when she saw Ava.

"hey Ali," Ava says, Ali looks at Ava, before looking at her child.

"Hey baby go to your room," Ali says, as her daughter looked up at her.

"but-," Lita starts, as Ali shook her head.

"No buts," Ali says, as Lita nodded her head, and leaves the room, Ava watches as Ali hand touches the door knob,

"don't you dare close this damn door," Ava says, using her hand to push the door back.

"Where is he?" Ava asks, as Ali let out of the door knob, and points towards the kitchen.

"In the kitchen," Ali says, as Ava nodded her head, and walked into the house.

"What's up Mickey," Ava says, Mick's head turned to Ava.

"I didn't know we could all leave the house," Ava says, as Mick sighed.

"I had to see Lita," Mick says, as Ava scoff.

"I mean if you asked you know I would've said yes so why would you leave like that," Ava says, Mick didn't respond.

"Because if I didn't like your kid man you would've already been dead," Ava says, as Mick nodded his head.

"Come back to the house and don't do shit else," Ava says, as Ava walked towards Lita's room, Ali shook her head, as the both finely noticed the blonde in the room.

As Ava opened the door, Ava watches as Lita played with her dolls. "Hey Ladybug," Ava says, sitting beside Lita.

"Hey," Lita says, Ava raised a brow.

"Is there something on her mind?" Ava asks, as Lita nodded her head.

"Alright hit me," Ava says, Lita turned to the blonde.

"We're you a good kid when you were younger?" Lita asks.

Ava thirteen, she was tapping her pen on the table, she didn't want to do her work, Ava noticed a little boy talking to her twin, Ava noticed her sister, clenched and unclenched her fist. She knew her sister she would never punch someone in less she had to, Ava stands up. And walks towards her sister table, not minding the teacher staring at her. "Are you okay?" Ava asks, as her sister looked up at her.

"She's alright she's just being her normal bitchy self," A kid says, Ava would never forgot this kid name or face.

"What did you just call her?" Ava asks, in a low tone, threating.

"You heard me," he says, as Ava pushed him, he swung his fist at Ava, but missed. 

"And missed?" Ava says, with a smirk, before punching the kid face, causing him to lose his balance, but Ava didn't stop there, Ava grabbed him by the shirt, and repeatedly punched him in the face.

"Ava!" she heard the teacher and her sister yell, but Ava mind went blink, no one else was in the room, it was her and the boy.

Ava sat in the office waiting for her dad, the kid had to the nurse's office, they had to check if she broke his nose. Ava looked up when she saw her dad come in the office, the first think did was check her was her bloody knuckles, he chuckles, before the principal walked in. "Mr. Sharpe," The principal says, as her father nodded his head, he grabs Ava's arm making her stand up, and walk into the principal's office, the two sat down in the two chair in front of the principal's desk.

"why did you hit Mr. London?" The principal asks, Ava didn't look at him, causing her father to bump her shoulder.

"You called my sister out of name," Ava says, now looking at the principal.

"what did he call her?" Dylan asks, as Ava turned to her father.

"a bitch," Ava says, the principal eyes slightly widened.

"Did he?" The Principal asks, as Ava nodded her head.

"she's just being her normal bitchy self," Ava says, mimicking the boy voice, as her father tried not to laugh, the principal sighed.

"For using violence you're suspend for three days," The Principal says, causing Dylan to turn to him.

"And the boy?" He asked, the principal sighs.

"A couple of days in the hospital," Principal says, as Dylan tried not to smile, as him and Ava stood up, and walked towards the door.

"You did good," he whispers, causing Ava to smile.

"No I wasn't," Ava answers, as Lita frown.

"But you're a good kid," Ava says, Lita looked up at Ava.

"I am?" Lita asked, as Ava nodded her head.

"Yeah you listen to your parents do you homework and you love helping people," Ava points out, as Lita smiled, before frowning.

"How were you a bad person?" Lita asks, Ava chuckled at that.

_Were,_

"I liked getting in fights didn't do my homework and I barely listened to my parents," Ava admits, Lita's brows knit.

"why?" Lita asks, if Lita was anybody else she wouldn't stopped her right there, but it's Lita she's talking to, even if Lita's a good child she would never tell her parents what they talk about.

"I actually don't know I guess my life style changed a kid," Ava says, as Lita nodded her head.

Because I life style like mine either kills a kid or changes a kid if you choose the wrong path way you already sentenced to death. My life style was and still is...

_kill or be killed,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter?


	4. Mark London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

_I am very lucky because I am realizing my childhood dreams, and after presenting my shows it's like a party. I take life as it happens. And I give myself a lot of freedom. I don't like dreams or reality. I like when dreams become reality because that is my life. I would like to say to people, open your eyes and find beauty where you normally don't expect it. People are so codified - it's sad - Jean Paul Gaultier_

_Mark London_ a name Ava could never forget, ever since Ava broke his nose. He didn't like her, not in middle school nor high school he was lucky he never had to see her in high school since she dropped out. His brother, Justin London, the first person who took her drug, Vertigo. He got addicted like it was cocaine, the drug was magical so it made a lot of money. Justin overdose, I guess the drug was too good. 

Ava was standing in her office with the legends when a group of her men came in, "We did it," One of the men say, as Ava shook her head, she chuckled.

"You're lying," Ava says, the men turned to each other, before looking at their boss.

"Ma'am we're not," One of them said.

"You are," Ava says, as Astra walked in, dragging the man's body the group's eyes slightly widen.

"You know I don't like lying," Ava says, as Gary hands Ava her gun, Ava turns to the men and shoots one of them, only Ray's eyes widen.

"It was Martin's idea huh?" Ava asks as the group nodded their heads.

"Why did you guys follow it?" Ava asks none of them answered, Nora, sighs before sending a knife into one of the men's chests.

"Martin believed you wouldn't fell for it," One of them said, Ava raised a brow.

"Did you think that?" Ava asks, he shakes his head.

"No ma'am," He says, before getting shot in the head.

"I don't like suck-ups," Ava says, Ava looks at the last man standing.

"I understand your new Elijah but don't listen to idiots unless you want to be like them," Ava says, pointing her gun at the bodies, the boy shook his head.

"Got out of my face," Ava says, the boy quickly ran out of the room.

"Sorry you guys had to see that," Ava says, to everyone but looking at Ray, he looked down, when he noticed she heard him wince.

"Back to business," Ava says, Gary hands Ava a file.

** Voodoo **

**Marie Laveau  
**

"how?" Ava asks, Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"when?" Ava asks, Sara believes she sees fear in Ava's eyes.

"Tonight," Gary says, Ava nodded her head, before turning to John.

"We're seeing an old friend tonight, Johnny," Ava says, John raised a brow before Ava showed him a photo, his face fell.

"bollock," John says, Ava smirks.

"change of plans," Ava says, turning to the legends.

"We're going to a bar tonight," Ava says, John sighed, as the legends grew confused.

_^^^_

"Bar?" Sara asks, when they got back to their room, John nodded his head.

"Laveau's Bar," John says, Nate smiled.

"I heard about her ain't she the biggest boss in the business," Nate says, John nodded his head.

"Mhm," John hums, Zari raised a brow.

"Miss No-Mercy seems scared of her," Zari says, not asking a question, just stating a fact.

"Although she's like a second mother to Ava she's ain't someone to play with," Mick says, getting their attention, as John nodded his head.

The man in glasses walked into the room, Gary. "Get dress I'll call you when the boss is ready for you guys," Gary says, the legends nodded their heads, as Gary walked out.

_^^^_

As they walked into the bar, Sara felt someone placed their arm on her back. Sara tried to pull away but they didn't let her, "don't," Ava says, Sara stopped and walked with Ava.

The pair walked towards a black-haired woman, "Ava," She says, Ava forced a smile.

"Ash," Ava says, Sara shakes her head.

"How you been?" Ash asks, with a smile.

"Great you?" Ava asks.

"Amazing," Ash says, before noticing the blonde woman.

"So who is this? Another fling?" Ash asks, Ava turned to the blonde.

"No uh, this is Sara, my girlfriend," Ava says, Ash's smile faded.

"Oh," Ash says, before forcing a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Ash says, as Sara forced a smile as well.

"Same here," Sara says, Sara turns to Ash before turning to Ava and kissing her cheek. Ash clears her throat, before pointing down the hall.

"She's in the back," Ash says, Ava nodded her head and removed her arm from Sara's lower back, and walked down the hall.

Ava walked down the hall towards, Laveau's room. Ava knocked on her door, a few moments later the door opened. Laveau smiles, "Avalynn," Laveau says, Ava met Laveau when she was sixteen she was working with her father.

She's the one who helped Ava make her own business, "Marie," Ava says, Marie nodded her head towards her guard telling them to let Ava in, and they moved out of the way.

Ava walked into her room and sat down in the chair in front of her desk, "How are you?" Marie asks.

"I'm good you?" Ava asks, Marie smiles.

"Couldn't feel any better," Marie answers, Ava nodded her head.

"Back in town?" Ava asks, Marie slowly nodded her head.

"yeah I got a little business to do and I think you could help," Marie says, Ava frowns causing Marie to wave one of her men over. They handed Marie a file who gives it to Ava.

Ava opens the file to see a black-hair, brown skin boy seeing at the camera. Ava knew the boy he was like a brother, "Remember Jefferson," Marie says, Ava slowly nodded her head.

"ain't he in the army?" Ava asks, reading the file.

** Jefferson _Jax_ Jackson/Firestorm **

**_ Drug-dealer _ **

**_ Best-shooter _ **

**_ Alive _ **

**_ Left the Gang _ **

"He was," Marie says, Ava frowns.

"I thought you took him out?" Ava asks, Marie sighs.

"I didn't....he's a good kid," Marie says, softly. She was right JJ was an amazing kid, he lost his football career but he didn't lose his life. 

"What do you need me to help with?" Ava asks, going straight to business.

"I see you aren't working with just three now I want you to help Jefferson," Marie says, silently telling Ava to turn the paper.

"Vandal Savage," Marie says, as Ava looked at the man.

**Vandal Savage**

** Vandar Adg of the Blood _Tribe_  
**

** Ayahuasca   
**

**Hallucinogens**

"Rip Hunter worst enemy," Ava mumbles, biting her bottom lip.

"mhmm," Maire hums, before frowning.

"What happened to Rip?" Marie asks, Ava used her index finger and slid it across her throat, Marie nodded her head.

"Oh," Marie says, chuckling.

_ ^^^ _

Sara was left alone. Ash was sending death stares towards her, she guesses the woman is not fully over Miss Sharpe. Sara looks around the bar, seeing a black-haired man staring at her. He was quite attractive, and Sara was bored so she decided to walk towards him. He smiles, at her, "Hey, Beautiful," He says, Sara smiles.

"Hey," Sara says, he gives her one of his charmingly grins.

"You come alone?" He asks, Sara shook her head.

"With a couple of friends, yes," Sara says, he smirks.

"No boyfriend?" He asks, technically she didn't have one.

"No boyfriend," Sara says, it was a good conversation at first then the guy started talking about how to get a wine stain out of a t-shirt.

_^^^_

As Ava walked out of Marie's office, she looked around seeing Astra and Nora at the bar with Nate, Charlie, John, and Mick. While Zari, Amaya, and Ray were sitting at their table. Ava frowns, seeing that Sara wasn't with the group before finding her off on the sidelines.

Her whole attitude changed seeing that the woman wasn't alone. Ava made her way towards them. Ava places her around Sara's arm, Sara slightly jumps at the unexpected touch. "Hello, love," Ava says, Sara stares at her for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"Hey, babe," Sara says, with a forced smile noticing her the man's eyes widened.

"I thought you didn't have a boyfriend," He says, Sara chuckles.

"I don't but I never said I didn't have a girlfriend," Sara says, she's glad Ava was here to the conversation was kind of boring.

"And you never said it wasn't Ava Sharpe," He says, she could see he was scared.

"I'm sorry I thought- I didn't know you two were dating," He says, before running away. Sara sighs, going to walk away but ends up getting pinned to the wall.

"Now you just killed somebody," Ava says, Sara frowns. 

"What?" Sara asks, their bodies were barely touching each other.

"You killed him, Sara," Ava says, Sara's brows knitted.

"How?" Sara asks, Ava chuckles.

"You think I'll let somebody who you were just flirting with and I believe he was flirting back is live?" Ava asks, rhetorically.

Sara sighs, "Don't kill okay?" Sara asks, Ava frowns.

"Why?" Ava asks, Sara just doesn't want someone to die because of her.

"Threaten him or something please," Sara says, Sara could tell something changed when Ava looked into her eyes. She felt the blond shift. Ava backs away from Sara before shaking her head.

"Fine, this one time," Ava says, before seeing Marie walk out of her office she looked towards Ava waving her over to come outside, Ava looked turns Sara, then walked away. Sara didn't know what just happen to expect the blond to give in.

_ ^^^ _

Sara walks towards Zari's table, as Ava went outside. Zari was staring at them the whole time they were talking. She silently studies Sara. Sara frowns, raising a brow. Causing Zari to sigh, "So what's going on with you and the boss?" Zari asks, looking into her eyes for an answer.

"What do you mean?" Sara asks, Zari shrugged her shoulders.

"I mean you two holding hands, you kissing her on the cheek, and her pinning you on the wall," Zari says, Sara sighs.

"For some reason when Ava met Mark she decided to tell him and everyone else here we're dating," Sara admits, Zari frowns.

"Why?" Zari asks, Sara just shrugged.

"I haven't asked her," Sara says, shaking her head.

_I need some fresh air..._

"I'll be right back," Sara says, Zari nodded her head, as Sara walked into the bathroom. Sara sighs when she walked towards the sink. She lets the water run for a few seconds, before washing her face. When she looked up at the mirror someone in black was behind her. Before she could move the person places a towel over her mouth, Sara fought back but she couldn't get free and she finally passed out.

_^^^_

Ava and Marie walked outside, going to Marie's car, the two started saying their goodbyes to each other. "Avalynn," Marie says, Ava raised a brow.

"Yes?" Ava asks, causing Marie to sigh.

"I know you and that blonde girl was a fake relationship but I believe you should find a real love," Marie says, Ava's eyes slightly widened.

"Marie how do you-," Ava starts, but Marie quickly cuts her off.

"Avalynn everyone needs love while they're in this gang," Marie says, softly, Ava nodded her head. Desmond is her right man....her son. When she thought he died she lost everything but now that she knows he's alive something changed inside of her.

"See you around," Marie says, one of her men opened her car door. And she got in, Ava gave her a small smile. As she closed her door, before rolling down her window.

"See you," Ava says, watching her car leave. Ava felt like someone was approaching her. She quickly turned seeing that she didn't know the person. They were all black, they tried grabbing Ava but Ava quickly backed away.

Before she could even swing a punch. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, she felt herself losing her balance. "You sick of a bitch," Ava says, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be another next chapter later this afternoon or tomorrow I don't know yet!


	5. She's been abandoned her whole life If loving me is hard, I apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's scary to find someone that makes you happy. You start giving them all of your attention because they're what makes you forget everything bad that's going on in your life. They're the first person you want to talk to in the morning and the last one before you sleep just so you can start and end your day with a smile. It all sounds great to have that someone, but it's scary to think about how easily they could just leave and take that happiness away too when they go.
> 
> \- MK

Sara slowly opens her eyes, to find herself in a dark room. She tries to move her hands, to find out she was zip-tied. Sara smirks, remembering the trick she learned from Rip.

Sara quickly gets out of it, before noticing the blonde beside her. Miss Sharpe, "Sharpe wake up," Sara says, lightly tapping Ava's cheek, the blonde didn't wake up, Sara sighs, before slapping Ava in the face, the blonde's eyes shot open.

"You ain't suppose to hit your boss like that," Ava says, as Sara rolled her eyes.

"You weren't waking up," Sara says, Ava looked around the room, she knows this place.

"Robert," Ava says, Sara turns to her. 

"Please don't tell me you're talking about Queen?" Sara asks, Ava's brows knit.

"I'm not," Ava lied.

"you're lying," Sara says, Ava chuckles.

"Obviously, love," Ava says, Ava sits up straight, when she noticed she was cuffed.

"So since you worked with Rip did he?" Ava asks, Sara held up her hands.

"of course how else would I slap?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders, when she frees herself from the cuffs.

"You could be a whole assassin I wouldn't know," Ava says, Sara rolled her eyes, Ava looks around seeing no doors in the room.

Ava stands up, she studies the room. Before seeing a part of the wall darker than the other. She walks towards the wall, causing Sara to raise a brow. The blonde knocks on the darker wall, listening. "What are you doing?" Sara asks as the hidden door opened.

"I was looking for a secret door," Ava says, opening the door more.

The two walked into the room, Ava smirks when she saw three men dressed in black. "I guess you guys aren't dumb as I thought," Ava says, a man goes to attack her, and punches her in the stomach, before going to hit her again. Ava blocked him, as Sara fought off the two other men. Ava quickly takes the man's gun before knocking him on the ground, Ava shoots one of the guys Sara was fighting off before turning to the man she was fighting. she points the gun at him.

"Miss Sharpe If he dies she dies," A voice says, Ava quickly turns around. She finds Sara with a gun to her head and Robert.

"I would like to talk to you...both," Robert says, with a smirk.

_^^^_

Robert walked Ava and Sara into a room, with his guards, before leaving. Sara looks towards Ava she had something on her mind, "Why did you want to tell everyone we're dating?" Sara asks, Ava frowns wondering if this is the right time to talk about this before she shrugged her shoulders.

"To get a lot of people off my back," Ava says, Sara tilts her head.

"What?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"At first it was about Mark but at the bar, I guess plans changed," Ava admits, Sara raised a brow.

"What do you have against Mark?" Sara asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders again.

"Nothing really I just should've killed him ten years ago," Ava says, Sara opened her mouth to say something as Robert walked in.

"Queen," Ava says, Robert smiled.

"Sharpe," Robert mocked her.

He sat down in his chair, becoming serious, "I heard you killed my son," Robert says, Ava smirks.

"I guess you heard right," Ava says, Robert raised a brow.

"Why?" He asks, Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Well he tried to steal from me and I guess he got caught in the crossfire," Ava says, Ava chuckles.

"To be honest I didn't even know he was your kid," Ava admits, Robert tilts his head.

"He was shot four times," Robert says, Ava shrugged her shoulders again.

"I shot his body a couple of times to prove a point," Ava says, Robert chuckles.

"So what if I say I shot your mother's body a couple of times to prove a point," Robert says, Ava's face falls.

"You don't want to know what would happen," Ava says, coldly, as Robert smirks. Before turning to Sara, one of his guards pulled out a knife, the guard moved behind Sara grabbing her arm, instead of cutting off her finger, he cuts her arm, Sara winces, as he cut her arm. Robert saw something flash in Ava's eyes, a hint of anger and sadness.

"Why are you hurting her? I killed your son," Ava says, Robert chuckles.

"I know but she let it happen he was your best friend...your first love, Lance," Robert says, to Sara, before turning to Ava.

"You don't know what that is, Miss Sharpe," Robert says, Ava frowns.

"Love," Robert says, he smirks.

"A feeling of deep affection," He says, before raising a brow.

"have you ever felt that?" He asks, Ava chuckles.

"Actually yes I have," Ava says, He tilts his head.

"Did it last long?" He asks, Ava didn't say anything.

"I guess it didn't," Robert says, Ava looked towards, Sara nodded her head, you could barely see it but she did.

Ava turns back to Robert, "Your correct it didn't," Ava says, Robert frowns.

"hmm Why?" Robert asks a devilish grin came upon Ava's lips.

"because she's dead," She says, Robert's eyes widen when he heard Ava laugh.

"It's funny really," Ava says, Robert frowns.

"how?" Robert asks, Ava laughs again.

"You about to be the same thing," Ava says, with a smile.

"Are you threatening me?" Robert asks as Ava's smile faded, and she stood up kicking back her chair, hitting the guard behind her.

"It's a promise," Ava says, firmly.

The guard behind her started to get back up before Ava elbowed him in the head, knocking him out. As she grabs his gun when she saw Robert start to run for it. She shoots him in the leg causing him to fall, before seeing the guard holding up her hands. who cut Sara, the same guy from the bar, Ava smirks raising a brow.

"Can I kill him now?" Ava asks, Sara, rolls her eyes, knowing she will do it anyways.

_^^^_

Sara surprised how Ava knew the place from the back of her hand. The blond knew how to get out and get in. Ava looks up seeing a flashing red light on the roof. They set off the silent alarm, Ava looks around, she quickly finds one of Robert's cars. Ava was going to walk towards it before she heard Sara grunt.

Ava turns around, looking at Sara's arm. Without thinking, Ava took off her shirt and wrapped it around Sara's wound applying pressure to it, leaving her with just a tank top. "Now come on," Ava says, as Sara nodded her head. And followed Ava towards the car.

Ava elbowed the car window, breaking the glass before unlocking and opening the door. as they both got in. Sara wasn't shocked Ava knew how to hotwire a car. Ava quickly drove off, when they stopped Sara noticed they were a block away from Ava's house. Sara's brows knitted, "Why are we here?" She asks as they got out of the outside.

She watches as Ava opened the car door to the back seat. The blond was searching for someone after a moment she finds it. Sara frowns when Ava held up a lighter the blond threw the gun she used to shot Robert in the leg. At that moment she realized didn't kill him. She knew Robert wouldn't snitch if he snitched he would be snitching on himself as well.

"Destroying evidence," Ava says after a moment passed. Ava opens the gas tank, before grabbing an old newspaper from the ground. She puts the newspaper inside of the gas tank before lighting the newspaper. Sara and Ava both knew they had to get away quickly. The pair ran away from the car.

Not hearing anything set off, Sara frowns. "You sure did it correctly?" Sara asks as if it was on cue the car blew up.

"I'm sure," Ava says, with a smirk.

_ ^^^ _

When the two get back to the house. They didn't talk, for some reason, Sara could tell something was wrong with Ava. That when Queen started talking about love and her mother something changed inside of her. Sara found Ava in her office, sitting on the couch. With a bottle of whiskey on the table and a glass in her hand. "You know you deserve love right?" Sara asks, Ava bitterly chuckles.

"Not everyone deserves love, Miss Lance," Ava says, Sara frowns.

_Miss Lance?_

"Why do you believe that?" Sara asks, Ava sighs.

"My Heart is bigger than my body and when I love somebody like I really love you nothing matters," Ava says, she lightly taps on her glass.

"That's why I don't get close to people now," Ava admits, as Sara tilts her head.

"Cause when I love you I don't care about consequences come," Ava says, she chuckles.

"I am the sacrificial lamb if I love you I'm getting out of my bed at 3 am in the morning for you," Ava says, shaking her head.

"Imma die for you Imma kill for you whatever it means Imma do this," Ava says, Ava sighs, as tears rolled her cheek.

"And the love I showed people," Ava says, as she scoffs.

"I never got that love back in return," Ava says, Sara stares at her.

"never...never not one time," Ava says, Ava wipes her tear away, shaking her head.

"Astra and Nora is the only family I got," Ava says, before finishing her drink.

"And sometimes I still don't understand why they stick with me," Ava says, she bits her bottom lip, her lip broke into a bitter smile.

"I guess loving me is hard," Ava says, Sara raised a brow, crossing her arms.

"do you make it easy?" Sara asks, Ava looks up, she didn't say anything.

Ava places down her glass on the table, standing up. "See you tomorrow, Miss Lance," Ava says, before walking out of the room.

_"Yeah see you, Miss Sharpe,"_

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it?


End file.
